Naruto Shippuden: Winds of Change
by GrandSageMiju
Summary: When a Samurai from the Land of Iron wakes up in a hospital in the Hidden leaf village, he awakens with some questions, Where is he?, What happened to him?, what is the significance of the red snow in his visions? And when the village is attacked by the Samurai's he once knew as allies, Will he fight back? Rated T for violence and some language, Contains OCxHinata
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden: Winds of Change

(This is my first story on FF, so if you have any criticism, constructive only please, do not be afraid to tell me)

Two guards standing outside the gates to Konoha were diligently watching the road leading towards the village, after a while, it seemed that nothing was going to happen, but suddenly, some bushes began to rustle, they both prepared their weapons, thinking it may be an enemy, but a young brunette man stumbled out of the bush holding his chest.

"Please...help..." He gasped, limping towards the gate, before the guards could ask any questions, he collapsed from his injuries.

"What should we do?" One guard asked the other.

"What do you mean, what should we do?" He replied "We need to get him to the hospital, he's still clinging to life" The two guards picked up the young man and quickly took him to the hospital.

*Days later *

The young man shot up in the bed, confused by his new surroundings "_Where...am I?, Last thing I remember was...snow...what happened?_" He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, he looked over and saw a pink haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh, You've regained consciousness" She said, writing something on a clipboard "How are you feeling?"

"Well...my chest hurts..." He answered, placing a hand on his chest, the woman, who seemed to be medic of sorts, walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"That would be logical, you had a pretty bad stab wound, it's amazing you're even alive" She said "Now, do you remember what happened?"

"_What happened?...No I can't_" He thought "_All can remember is being surrounded by...red snow..._" He tried to push the disturbing image of blood red snow out of his mind and tried to remember something else, like, who was he "_I can't even remember my name...wait...Taka?...is that it?, I'm sure of it_"

"Hey, are you alright?" The woman asked "Do you remember anything?"

"The only thing I remember is my name...and red snow..." He answered "I don't know what it means, but I know it isn't anything good..."

"Well, let's try and not dwell on that" She replied, changing the subject "What's your name?"

"I'm...Taka" He responded "And, if you don't mind me asking, can I get out of here?"

"Seeing as you're up and about, I'd say yes" She began "But I think the doctors will want to keep you here a few more days just to be sure, Oh!, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, thank you for your help, but I think I'll take my leave" Taka said, he got off the bed and grabbed his belongings, which consisted of a black trenchcoat and a katana, off of a side table and walked out of the room.

"Wait, you're not fully recovered!" Sakura yelled, running after him, but no matter how much she protested, Taka didn't stop, when they got outside the hospital, someone else approached them.

"Hey, you're that guy they found outside the gate, aren't you?" The young man said "You recovered already?, That's some fast healing."

"Naruto, he hasn't fully recovered yet" Sakura pointed out "But he won't go back to the hospital, do you think you could help?"

"Have you tried brute force?" Naruto suggested "That usually seems to work."

"What?!, he's a patient!" Sakura protested "It's my job to help him, not make his condition worse!"

"Well...that's true, but you already tried talking to him?" Naruto asked "Maybe force is the next best option" While Naruto and Sakura argued, Taka began to walk away "Hey!, Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere other than here..." Taka replied, not turning around "I need to find out what happened..."

"First, you're going back to the hospital" Naruto said "And I'll drag you back if I have to!"

"Tch, fine, but know, I won't go down without a fight" Taka responded, drawing his katana and turning towards Naruto.

"Are you two seriously going to fight?" Sakura questioned "Do you really have to do this?"

"If he wants a fight, I'll gladly give him one" Naruto replied, drawing a kunai and rushing towards Taka.

"Fine then..." Taka whispered, quickly sheathing his katana, as if on instinct, when Naruto got close enough, he quickly drew the sword again and slammed the butt of the sword into his gut.

"Cheap...shot..." Naruto groaned, falling to the ground.

"Hmph, I was expecting a bit more, now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave" Taka said, walking off, leaving Naruto and Sakura out in front of the hospital.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, rushing to his side "That looked painful."

"I'm fine" Naruto replied "But who does that guy think he is!?"

"'That guy' is a Samurai from the Land of Iron" Someone else said, Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sai standing behind them.

"Sai?, How long have you been standing there?" Sakura asked, Sai looked up from the scroll he was painting on and replied.

"Long enough to see this" He said, showing them the scroll, which depicted Naruto's defeat.

"Hey, That guy was crazy strong" Naruto replied "And did you say he was a Samurai?"

"Yes, He is a Samurai" Sai repeated, drawing something else on the scroll "He also became captain of his own squad, being the youngest Samurai to ever do so."

"A captain?" Naruto questioned "What's a Samurai captain doing so far from the Land of Iron?"

"Who knows, but it seems he is desperate to get back there" Sakura said "Should we go after him?"

"If he causes trouble?, Then yes" Sai put in "But, what's the harm in just letting him leave the village?"

"Uh, Sai?" Sakura spoke, pulling Sai's attention away from his drawing "Naruto already went after him..."

"Sigh...He'll never change" Sai said under his breath "Oh well, maybe Naruto will be too late."

*Back with Taka *

Taka was walking around the village, seeing as it was foreign to him, he had no idea how to get out, while he was wandering, he heard someone approach him.

"Um, Are you okay?" They asked, he turned around and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"_She...She's beautiful..._" He thought, staring at the young woman in front of him, he then cleared his throat and replied "I-I'm fine, just a little lost..."

"Would you like some help?" She asked "Where were you heading?"

"Oh...Uh..." Taka stuttered "I...I was just trying to find my way out..." As he was explaining his situation, he sensed someone was running up to them, he quickly turned to see Naruto, who threw a punch which connected with Taka's face, knocking him into an empty market stand.

"What's the big idea!?" Naruto yelled "Hitting me with a cheap shot like that and walking away!?"

"Tch, Talking about cheap shots!, That was the epitome of a cheap shot!" Taka yelled, getting up "Why can't you just let me leave!?" He tried to get in Naruto's face, but he was blocked

"Please, both of you, stop!" The young woman pleaded.

"Hinata, why are you defending him?" Naruto asked, trying to get past her.

"...Heh" Taka snickered, causing an irritated look to cross Naruto's face.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled, finally getting past Hinata and grabbing Taka's collar, before he could answer, someone came running up to Naruto.

"Naruto!, You have to help!" The man yelled, panicked and out of breath.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, letting go of Taka, the man pointed towards one end of the village.

"There are men in armor attacking!" He yelled, without any time to spare, Naruto ran off towards the gate.

"Men in armor?" Taka repeated "._..Samurai?_" He turned back to Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder "Please, Stay out of sight" Without waiting for her reply, Taka ran after Naruto.

*At the gate *

Several armored men were marching towards the gate, but before they reached the entrance, they were stopped by Naruto.

"Stand aside!" One man yelled, but Naruto didn't listen "I repeat, Stand Aside!" Before Naruto could do anything, Taka appeared beside him.

"Men!, Stand down!" Taka yelled, as if on command "_Men?...Did I lead them?..."_

"Captain Taka!" One of the Samurai shouted, he was about to bow to Taka, but another man stopped him.

"_EX-_Captain Taka" He corrected "The General ordered that his title be revoked."

"General?" Taka repeated "I was part of an army?"

"The General ordered us to bring you back for execution, and to take out anyone harboring you" The leader of the men informed him.

"If you want him, You're gonna have to go through me!" Naruto yelled, drawing a Kunai.

"_What?, A minute ago we were rivals..._" Taka thought, but he drew his katana and stood his ground next to Naruto, both ready to fight the squad of Samurai...

THE END

A.N: Sorry if this is a bit short, but please enjoy, And also, sorry for any NaruHina, SasuHina or any other pairing, This one will contain , but, as I said above, Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuden: Winds of Change- Chapter 2

Naruto and Taka stood ready, waiting for the Samurai to make their move, both sides standing in dead silence.

"I suppose we can't talk about this?" Taka asked, the Samurai didn't answer and instead roared and charged towards the two, Taka and Naruto fought back to back taking on all of the Samurai that they could, one of the Samurai nearly over powered Taka, but he quickly finished him off and stabbed him in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Give them no quarter!" The samurai leader shouted, thrusting his sword into the air, but he quickly noticed that his men were losing "Alright, I guess it's time we stop playing around, Men!, Stand down!" The men listened and sheathed their weapons "Let's let these two have some fun with our special ops" The samurai stood to the sides as a pair of men walked forward, one was a giant of a man wielding a giant kanabo and the other was a lithe man wielding twin katanas.

"Well, seems like things are about to get serious..." The smaller of the two men said, pointing one of his katanas at Taka "Sorry I have to do this, Captain" before Taka or Naruto could react, the man vanished and reappeared behind them, they leaped back and bumped into the giant.

"Move..." He growled, smacking them clear across the field, they struggled to stand, Naruto got up first and stood his ground, but the katana wielding man was on him with blinding speed, cutting Naruto over and over, soon, the young ninja succumbed to his wounds and fell to the ground bleeding quickly.

"_This isn't good..._" Taka thought, shakily standing "_I can't endanger anyone in this village...I know what I have to do..._" He sheathed his katana and held up his hands "I...I surrender...Take me back to the Land of Iron..."

"What's this?" The leader questioned "A captain like you?, Surrendering?" Taka looked back towards the village and saw Hinata, Sakura and Sai observing the battle, ready to jump in at a moments notice.

"I'd keep on fighting..." Taka spoke, loud enough for them to hear "...But there are people in this village who might get hurt, and I don't want that, besides, this is my fight, not theirs."

"Fine then, men!, put him in irons" The leader commanded, Taka put his hands behind his back and waited for them to take him away, two men grabbed him and dragged him away.

Naruto slowly regained consciousness and stood up, he tried to give chase, but his wounds kept him from pursuing them "Hey!...get back here!..."

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura yelled, rushing to his side "You need to heal first" She focused her chakra in her hands and began to treat Naruto.

"Are we going to go after them?" Hinata asked, concern clear in her voice.

"We can't take on an entire squad of Samurai with just the four of us" Sai spoke, crafting a plan in his mind "I will be back soon, with reinforcements" he ran back into the village.

*On the road *

Taka remained quiet while he was escorted back to the Land of Iron, but while they were walking down a road in the forest, he saw a familiar flash of orange up above, he quietly sighed and fell to his knees.

"Get up!" One of the samurai yelled, but Taka wouldn't move.

"Please...kill me now..." Taka cried "I...have nothing left...no honor..."

"Get up!, if we killed you here, we would be defying the general!" The samurai replied, but Taka still wouldn't move "Fine then, if that is your wish" He drew his katana and placed it against Taka's neck.

"...Now!" Taka heard Naruto yell, the guards were surprised and the footsoldiers among them were quickly routed, Naruto used a Kunai to break Taka's cuffs, when he was free, Taka sprang up and joined the others in battle.

"Kyojin!, Daisuke!" The leader commanded "Take them out!" when Daisuke and Kyojin stepped forward, the leader turned and ran.

"Ready, Kyojin?" Daisuke asked the giant, who grunted and slammed his kanabo into the ground.

"Taka, We'll hold these two off, go after the captain!" Naruto shouted, but Taka stayed rooted to the ground.

"No way!, Daisuke almost killed you before!, I'm not gonna let all of you get hurt on my account!" Taka replied "I'm staying here!"

"Don't worry about us!" Naruto responded "And besides, I was holding back before!"

"...Alright...Stay safe" Taka said, he looked at Hinata and silently added to himself "_Especially you..._" he then ran after the captain.

"Should I stop him?" Kyojin asked Daisuke, who nodded.

"Our 'captain' won't be able to handle someone with Taka's skills" He replied "And you, Blondie!" he added pointing one of his swords at Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, Daisuke quickly made a hand sign and suddenly he and Naruto were alone in a clearing.

"I heard you say you were holding back, How about we see who's better?" Daisuke challenged "No need to hold back."

"Alright" Naruto smirked, cracking his knuckles, he made a hand sign and created several shadow clones, who charged towards Daisuke.

"Heh, That's it?, I thought you would try harder than that!" Daisuke taunted, cutting through all three of the clones "What?!, They were all fake?"

"Hey!, Up here!" Naruto yelled, Daisuke looked up and saw Naruto with another clone, the clone was focusing chakra in Naruto's hand "**Rasengan!**" Naruto held the ball in front of him and crashed into Daisuke, who was holding off the blow with his swords "What!?, How is he holding off my Rasengan?!, Whatever!, I'll just have to punch through!"

"Ha!, Do you seriously think you can punch through these?" Daisuke yelled over the din "These are the legendary Hoseki blades, swords said to have rivaled those of the Seven Swordsmen!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back "I can break through anything!" He pushed his chakra farther and much to Daisuke's surprise, one of the Hoseki blades actually snapped in half.

"What!?, how?!" He shouted in disbelief, he vanished again and reappeared on the opposite side of the clearing, he swung his remaining katana at Naruto, but he dodged and threw several kunai at Daisuke, the knives harmlessly plinked off the Hoseki blade "It's not gonna be that easy!"

"How about this!?" Naruto yelled, trying to punch Daisuke, but the man dodged and slashed Naruto across the back, Naruto quickly recovered and countered with a slash of his own, managing to land a hit on Daisuke's cheek.

"Hmph, maybe you aren't as bad as I thought..." Daisuke said, slashing at Naruto, but to his disbelief, Naruto caught the blade between his hands.

"Thanks, Same to you!" Naruto replied, snapping the blade in his hands.

"What!?" Daisuke yelled "How did you do that?!"

"Guess your swords weren't as hard as you thought!" Naruto taunted, he tried to finish off Daisuke, but he vanished before the blow landed, and when he spoke, it sounded as though his voice came from everywhere.

"We will meet again, and I will win next time" He said, his voice fading away.

"Well, that takes care of that...but more importantly..." Naruto said, looking around "...How do I get back to the others?"

*With Taka *

Taka had chased the captain to the end of the forest, the captain turned and faced Taka "So, You've come to face your death like a man?"

"No, I have come to get answers" Taka replied "Why does General Mifune want me dead?"

"General Mifune?" The captain repeated "You have been away for a while, General Mifune was usurped, it was by order of General Katsuo that you shall be executed."

"Katsuo?, Who is he and Why does he want me dead?" Taka questioned, before the captain could answer, Kyojin appeared behind Taka and knocked him across the clearing with his kanabo.

"It doesn't matter" Kyojin grumbled "Just give up now, and perhaps General Katsuo will take pity on you..." Taka rose and tried to fight back, but Kyojin already had his kanabo raised and poised to strike, but before he could, he was struck by what seemed to be nothing but air, the giant was actually knocked off his feet and tumbled across the battlefield, Taka looked to where the blast came from and he saw that Hinata had joined the battle.

"Are you alright?" She asked, running to his side.

"I'm fine" Taka replied "Where are the others?"

"They stayed behind to tend to anyone who got injured" Hinata said, while they were talking, Kyojin recovered and was preparing to launch another attack.

"I'll handle him, please, stand back" Taka said, picking up his katana.

"No, I'll fight too" Hinata replied, much to Taka's surprise.

"...Alright" He conceded, they both rushed Kyojin, who brought down his kanabo, in a tremendous feat of Strength, Taka held back the metal club with his sword, with him holding the kanabo, Hinata took the opportunity to strike Kyojin with some palm heel strikes, knocking him back slightly, Kyojin raised the Kanabo again and tried to bring it down on Hinata "Not a chance!" Taka yelled, quickly swinging his katana, cleanly slicing through the iron of the kanabo, he grabbed the falling piece of metal and threw it at Kyojin "Now!, Let's finish this!" Taka yelled, charging chakra in his blade, with it, he sliced cleanly through Kyojin and several surrounding trees "Whoa...did I do that?..."

"Th-That power!..." The captain shouted in awe "He doesn't know he wields that tremendous power?!" Taka realized that the captain was still present and pointed his katana at him.

"You!" He shouted, the captain tried to scramble away, but Taka was quickly in front of him and had him by the collar "I need you to take a message back to Katsuo..."

"What?" The captain asked, fear evident in his voice "What do you w-want to t-tell him?"

"Tell him...Tell him to leave me the hell alone!" Taka yelled, throwing the captain to the ground, he quickly got up and ran away, Taka then turned back to Hinata "We should go back to the others..." He tried to leave, but Hinata grabbed his hand.

"You're hurt..." She said, examining his wrist, Taka gently pulled his hand from her grasp and felt the dislocated bone with his other hand.

"It's nothing..." He answered, he quickly thrust his wrist down and felt the bones pop into place "...We should get going."

While they were walking down the path something was bothering Taka "Hinata...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Hinata replied, turning to face him.

"Why...Why are you helping me?" Taka asked "Not just you, but Naruto and the others...I mean...we're complete stangers..."

"Well..." Hinata began "...I'm not sure myself...but, I know Naruto wouldn't stand if someone was going to be killed and he could do something about it"

"Heh, he does seem like a stubborn bastard" Taka replied "But...Thank you..."

Taka and Hinata continued to walk down the path, both unaware of the feelings they held for each other...

After the battle, Taka was offered a room at a local inn, which he gratefully accepted, seeing as he needed the rest after the day he had...

The End!

A.N: Will General Katsuo pursue Taka?, Is something blossoming between Taka and Hinata?, And did Naruto manage to find his way back to the others? (Hopefully he did), Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Shippuden: Winds of Change- Chapter 3: Shujin (Prisoner)

It had been a few days since Taka came to the Hidden Leaf, one day, he was called to see the Hokage.

"What do you need of me?" Taka asked, Tsunade straightened up in her chair and handed Taka a folder containing several documents.

"We have received word that there is a small band of Katsuo's Samurai terrorizing a village on the edge of our territory" She explained "I want you to investigate, perhaps this will help you uncover something about your past as well."

"Alright, I'll see to it" Taka replied, leaving her office, he went to one of the exit gates, where he found Naruto waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed "I've been waiting here for almost an hour!"

"Yeah, yeah, What are you doing here?" Taka responded "I don't need you to back me up."

"Well, Gramma Tsunade seems to think you do" Naruto said, getting off the wall he was leaning against "Now come on, we should get going."

"No, I don't care what the Hokage says, I'm going it alone" Taka said, trying to walk past Naruto, but Naruto grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"What's your problem?" He asked "Why are you so difficult all the time?" Taka didn't answer as he ripped Naruto's hand off of his collar and walked away.

"Follow if you want..." He called behind him "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Tch, Irritating Samurai" Naruto scoffed, kicking a rock towards Taka, before he set out, he heard someone approach from behind, he turned to see that it was Hinata "Oh, hey, Hinata, what's up?"

"I was just going to wish Taka luck with his mission" Hinata answered "And, uh, give him these, I heard he liked sweets..." She held out a small bundle, Naruto unwrapped it and saw it was filled with balls of mochi.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get to him!" Naruto replied, smiling "Though, I don't think that pain in the ass deserves a gift this nice..."

"Heheh, You say that, but I can't help but think of how similar you two are" Hinata said "You act like brothers."

"Hmph, whatever" Naruto said, waving off her comment "We'll be back soon."

*On the road *

Taka walked along the dirt road, feeling at peace with the quiet of the countryside, but his peace was soon broken when he heard Naruto shouting his name "Hey!, You forgot something!"

"No, I left you behind intentionally..." Taka replied, waiting for Naruto to catch up.

"No, Not me, Here, these are for you" He said, handing Taka the bundle.

"What is this?, It's pretty cold..." Taka said, examining the bundle, he unwrapped it and saw the Mochi balls "Mochi?...Where did you get these?"

"Hinata made them for you, she was going to give them to you before you left" Naruto explained, Taka took one of the balls out of the bundle and took a bite.

"...Ice cream mochi, My favorite" Taka said, smiling slightly, then blushing "I'll, uh, have to thank her when we get back..."

"Awww, You're blushing!" Naruto teased "Sounds like someone is in love!"

Taka ignored Naruto and continued on the path, snacking on the mochi as he walked, soon the reached the village that Tsunade had told them about, they were then directed to the leader of the village, who told them about their situation.

"Thank you for coming here, we have been having problems with Samurai from the Land of Iron, who said they were only here to help, we need someone to investigate for us and see if they may be assess if they are a threat or not" The leader explained "So, I must ask you young men, go into the cave they have made as their base, up to the north."

"We'll do it" Taka and Naruto agreed simultaneously, they stood up and left the leaders house, when they had left, a man came out of the shadows and smiled darkly.

"There!, I've done as you've asked!" The leader shouted "Now please, release my grandaughter!"

"Now now, that wasn't the deal" The man replied, waving his finger "The deal was she is to be released once that Ronin is dead, remember?"

"I...I remember..." The leader admitted, he watched as the man turned away to leave, something burned up inside of him and he couldn't help what he yelled out "You're scum!, All of you!"

The man stopped in his tracks and let out a laugh "We may be...but who just sold someone down the river just so his grandaughter can be free?"

*Back with Taka and Naruto *

"This is the cave right?" Naruto asked "It doesn't seem like anyone would want to live in there..."

"Which makes it the perfect base" Taka pointed out, drawing his katana "Keep a weapon handy, they could be anywhere."

The two walked into the cave and looked around, so far, it seemed like an empty ordinary cave, but soon, they heard several men shouting, they quickly looked up and noticed men jumping down on them from above.

"Ambush!" Taka yelled, blocking one of the Samurai "Fight them back!" he swung his blade and cut into the mans stomach, splashing blood on the floor.

"How many of them are there!?" Naruto shouted, fighting off as many Samurai as he could with his shadow clones, soon, the enemy Samurai began to thin out and eventually the remaining Samurai surrendered, but not because of Naruto or Taka, but because their leader had appeared.

"Well well, If it isn't our little Ronin" He said "I'm so glad that we...convinced that village head to lead you right into our trap."

"Who...who are you?" Taka asked, the man didn't reply and only laughed "I said who the hell are you!?"

"Taka...it wounds me to hear you've forgotten who I am" He said, mockingly "I am Captain Tsuneo, here to take you back to face execution."

"He's not going anywhere!" Naruto yelled, throwing a kunai at Tsuneo, who blocked it with his gauntlet.

"Hmph, arrogant pup" Tsuneo grunted "Taka, take him out."

"What?, I don't like the guy, but I'm not going to kill him!" Taka replied, but then a high pitched whistle played in his head, he doubled over in pain and held the sides of his head.

"Taka, after he flies, what must the bird do?" Tsuneo asked, confusing Naruto.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto yelled "Taka isn't your pawn!"

"I'll say again, After he flies, what must the bird do?" Tsuneo asked again, Taka stood up and shakily walked over to Tsuneo.

"R-Return to his cage..." He replied, his eyes seeming lifeless.

"Good, good, you remember who holds the keys to your cage, don't you?" Tsuneo asked "Now, take out that annoying ninja."

"Yes...master..." Taka answered, pointing his katana at Naruto.

"Taka!?, What happened to you?!" Naruto yelled, dodging as Taka rushed him "What are you doing?!"

"**Die!**" Taka yelled, slashing wildly at Naruto, who kept dodging, soon Naruto slipped up and Taka scored a hit on his arm, the blood running down his hand.

"Knock it off!" Naruto shouted "I'm not your enemy!" Taka slashed at Naruto again, but Naruto countered and knocked the katana across the cave.

"Do you think Samurai only use one weapon?" Tsuneo taunted, Naruto looked back at Taka and saw that he had drawn a hidden tanto blade and before he could dodge, Taka plunged the dagger into Naruto's chest, the ninja collapsed and Taka turned back to Tsuneo.

"Good job, Taka" Tsuneo said "Come on, we can't keep the General waiting" Tsuneo and his remaining forces began to leave the cave, but Taka wouldn't follow "Come, Bird, Your cage awaits."

"...No" Taka answered, having snapped out of his trance, he looked at his still shaking sword hand and withdrew his tanto from his sheath and plunged the blade into his wrist "I...am not your puppet!"

"Hmph, fine then" Tsuneo replied, he walked over to Taka and placed his hand on his chest "Time to clip your wings" Taka was about to strike, but what felt like an explosion went off in his entire body and he collapsed, dropping the rest of the mochi balls on the cave floor "Oh?, What are these?" Tsuneo picked one up and bit into it "Not bad...I'll take those off your hands" He then turned and walked off, leaving Taka for dead.

"Bring...them...back!" Taka yelled, struggling to move, but his body wouldn't respond "_Damn, looks...like I failed..._"

"Hey!, Are you just gonna lay there and die?!" He heard Naruto yell, he saw that Naruto somehow survived the dagger and was rushing over to him.

"But...I killed you..." Taka said, astonished "How?" Naruto picked him up and carried him out of the cave.

"Come on, Like I would let you kill me!" Naruto replied, with a stupid grin on his face "Now come on, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Heh, this time I won't bust out before healing..." Taka laughed, Naruto carried Taka back to the small village where they were met by the people of the village.

"Did you do it?, Are the Samurai dead?!" The leader asked, then he noticed Taka on Naruto's back "Nevermind!, Bring him to my house, I can heal him there" Naruto nodded and took Taka back to the Old man's house, where the old man treated him with healing Jutsu "Now, The jutsu will need some time to take effect, please, I insist that you stay here, I will send word to your village so they don't worry about you."

_That night, Taka was plauged by visions of the red snow, but something new showed up, it was him...killing anyone that approached him, is this why the General wants him dead?, or is this something darker?..._

_THE END_

_A.N: Sorry if this is out a bit late, but I hope you all enjoy _


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Shippuden: Winds of Change- Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

The next day, Taka and Naruto had mostly recovered from their injuries and were about to leave, when the village leader stopped them.

"Please, I beg of you!" He said, bowing to them "I need you to rescue my granddaughter, That snake Tsuneo said he would release her once I sold you out, but he didn't!, Please, I need you to get her back, I'll pay any sum!"

"If you're paying?" Taka began "Forget about it, I'm not taking money from you, we'll do this for free."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed "Did you really think we would need to be bribed to save her?" the old man looked at the young men, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you!" He said, drying his eyes "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would do something like this!"

"Alright, first, we should go back to the cave where they ambushed us" Taka planned "Maybe they left some trail for us to follow..." While Taka thought of his plan, Naruto had one of his own.

"I say we should go back to the village, I know someone who can help us track them down" He said, before Taka could reply, Naruto already dashed out of the house and off towards the village.

"Hey!, You could've at least waited for me!" Taka yelled, running, as best as he could, after Naruto.

*Meanwhile *

Tsuneo and the remainder of his troops marched through the desert, there was a cage held between two Samurai, inside of which was a little girl, presumably the granddaughter of the village leader, while they were marching, something sprang out of the ground, Tsuneo turned and saw that it was a puppet, he traced the strings and saw the puppeteer.

"You are trespassing on our lands, who are you?" The puppeteer asked, Tsuneo didn't reply and muttered something to two of his soldiers, who nodded and drew their swords, they charged towards the puppeteer, before they could reach him, the puppet appeared behind them and stabbed them with hidden blades, both soldiers collapsed to the ground, dead "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Hmph, I am captain Tsuneo of the Land of Iron" He answered "I am simply passing through..."

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" The puppeteer yelled back, he then pointed towards the cage "What about her?"

"She is simply...a prize, I suppose" Tsuneo answered, laughing his cold, heartless laugh "Come men, let us show this whelp the true power of our military!" the men roared and went to attack the puppeteer, but their legs began to sink in the sand "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I would ask you the same question..." He heard someone say, he turned and saw the Kazekage approaching them "Why are you trespassing in my land?"

"I tried questioning them, Gaara" The puppeteer said, calling back his puppet "They wouldn't talk."

"Very well then, Kankuro, call some shinobi here, we shall keep them overnight and interrogate them" Gaara decided "Preferably as painless as possible" Kankuro nodded and ran back to the village, leaving Gaara with the trapped Samurai.

"You are making a grave mistake here, Kazekage" Tsuneo said "If I do not report back, the general will send another party to search for me, and who knows, he may send a more powerful cap-" Before Tsuneo could continue, Gaara made him sink into the sand so that it covered his mouth.

"You talk too much..." Gaara said, listening to the muffled protests of Tsuneo...

*Back with Naruto and Taka *

They had finally reached the village, taking a moment to catch their breath, the rested against the gate to the village.

"You *Pant * idiot..." Taka said "You can't...go full blast like that...you're still injured"

"You weren't...holding back...either" Naruto replied, putting a hand on his chest, Taka soon pushed himself off the wall, apparently recovered.

"So, tell me, who is this expert you were talking about?" Taka asked "Someone who can track scents?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine" Naruto answered "He should be able to help us, come on, follow me" Taka followed Naruto as he ran off into the village, they soon stopped at a house, Naruto knocked on the door and when it opened, he was tackled by a giant dog, who started playfully licking his face "Down, Akamaru!, down!"

"Seems he missed you!" Kiba said, walking outside "So, what do you guys need?"

"We need a little help with a mission of ours" Naruto explained "We need someone who can track a scent, you were the first person I thought of."

"Help?, Yeah sure, I'll help" Kiba answered "Just lead the way!" Naruto nodded and the three began to leave the village, but when they reached the gate, they saw Sakura and Hinata waiting for them.

"And where do you three think you're going?" Sakura asked "And you didn't even think to invite us."

"Look, I didn't even want _Naruto_ to come along..." Taka replied "But if you want to come, I guess I can't really stop you..."

"Good, it's decided then" Hinata said, smiling "Thank you for letting us come along."

"Oh, uh, no problem..." Taka responded "_Idiot!, We're going after Tsuneo, what if he takes over your mind again!?_" He thought "..._I'll just have to try and fight it..._"

"Taka?, are you okay?" Hinata's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked around and noticed the others were gone "They went on ahead, we should get going too."

"R-Right, they couldn't have gotten that far ahead..." Taka replied "Let's get going" Taka and Hinata left the village in pursuit of the rest of the team...

*Back in the desert *

Gaara still had Tsuneo and his men trapped in the sand, Tsuneo was still struggling to escape the hole, but every time he struggled, Gaara tightend the grip.

"If you keep struggling like that, You'll soon be crushed..." Gaara said "I will make a deal with you, promise to let the child go, and I will set you and your soldiers free" Tsuneo shook his head and muffled some curses at Gaara "Fine..." Gaara walked over to the cage and looked at the scared little girl inside "...I don't need your consent anyway" he used his sand to smash the lock on the cage, he stooped over and helped the little girl out of the cage "Quickly, run to the village, my people will keep you safe."

"Thank you!" The girl spoke, running off towards Sunagakure, when he made sure she was safe inside the village, he released Tsuneo and his soldiers "...Leave, now."

"How dare you!?" Tsuneo yelled, drawing his katana "You release my prize, and then have the audacity to order me around like a common servant?!, Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am?" Gaara said "I am the Kazekage, and if you have any sense, you will leave now..." Tsuneo didn't listen and charged forward, Gaara pulled the ground out from under Tsuneo and used it to suspend him in the air by his ankles, to put the finishing touches on, he restrained his hands as well, Gaara walked up to the floating man and looked him dead in the eyes "I once ripped off a man's arm with my sand, I wonder if I can do the same with all four limbs."

"I will not stand for this!" Tsuneo yelled "Men!, Attack!" There was no response from the men "Attack!, Or I will kill you all myself!"

"H-He can control the sand, We stand no chance against him in the desert!" One man yelled "We should retreat!"

"Yeah!" Another man agreed "We're sorry, Captain Tsuneo, we are pulling back!" Tsuneo was turned around and unwillingly watched as his men turned tail and ran off.

"Cowards!, Get back here!" Tsuneo yelled, he was turned around again and was staring back into Gaara's unflinching eyes.

"That is what you get when you rule using fear..." He said "I will release you, it is best that you follow your men, lest I kill you here and now" Gaara released the sand bindings and Tsuneo fell to the ground.

"I will not share their cowardly intentions!" He yelled, picking up his sword "Fight me, Kazekage, to the death!"

"...If that is your wish..." Gaara said, he looked back at his village and saw Kankuro and Temari approaching with a group of shinobi behind them, he raised his arm and created a giant sand wall that surrounded him and Tsuneo "I will not involve them..." Tsuneo roared a battle cry and rushed towards Gaara, who calmly awaited his opponent...

*Back with Naruto's group *

With night falling, Naruto and the others decided to rest, while they sat around and talked, Taka stared into the campfire and thought "_What if...What if I can't fight it?_" He soon found the courage to speak "Guys...I have something to say..."

"What is it?" Naruto asked "You're looking kinda down, something on your mind?"

"You know what it is I have to say..." Taka replied, not looking up from the fire "...Tsuneo can somehow control me...and if he does that, I need you to promise me one thing..."

"That would be?" Sakura asked, already having an idea what he might say, and when Taka next spoke, all of their hearts sank, especially Hinata's.

"I...Need you to promise me that if he controls me again..." Taka began "That you will...kill me..."

THE END.

A.N: Can Gaara handle Tsuneo? Is Taka serious? And, if worse comes to worst, will they be able to kill him? (Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I got distracted by videogames...)


End file.
